


One with the Smash Ball

by tomodachisan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Everyone is here! - Freeform, Gen, Hanging Out, ness has to take care of kirby, some cussing, toon link has anger issues, zelda is lucas's mom now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodachisan/pseuds/tomodachisan
Summary: All 71 fighters are here! Maybe even 2 more characters could be joining...as the rumor spreads, the smashers go and hang out!Contains:Nesscas (fluff)Pichu and Pikachu (father and son relationship shhhhh)Zeldink (rumored)





	One with the Smash Ball

_Everything moves, everything pulses_

_Everything lies in the eyes of you_

_Everything moves, everything pulses_

_Everything lies in the eyes of you_

_Everything lies in the eyes of you_

_In the eyes of you, in the eyes of you_

Ness pulled the covers over his head as he shut off the alarm. It was 9:55 am when he woke up. Rolling out of bed and onto the floor of his room, he slowly got up and brushed his jet-black hair. As he did so, he started getting dressed in his usual outfit. The blue and yellow shirt, the brown backpack, etc. He put on his cap and looked out into the hallway, right before getting out of his room himself. He found the others in the living room, talking to each other.

"Hi, Ness! Finally decided to come out of your room, huh?" Isabelle said.

"I guess so," Ness replied. "What are they talking about?"

"They're planning a party or something at 3:00 in the afternoon," Isabelle reported. "It's gonna be at the park. You don't have to dress up or anything!"

"Y-You could've said that sooner!" Lucas interjected. He ran back to his room and changed out of his suit.

"Maybe I should've...," Isabelle mumbled to herself. "Anyway, I don't know what plans we have."

"I think I know," Link said. "We get ready at 2:30 pm, and we pack our picnic baskets, K. Rool carries the blankets, at 3:00 pm, we arrive and have a picnic. You got that, Ness? Do you need me to repeat?"

Ness shook his head.

"I wanna do a Turf War before we have a picnic!" An orange Inkling cheered. "It would be so much fun! Wouldn't it, Agent--"

"Think about it, do we really want to splat each other before we eat?" Agent 3 explained. "Besides, I am  _not_ eating an inked-up sandwich."

"You do have a point there," Another blue Inkling said. 

The orange Inkling hung her head in defeat. The blue one patted her back.

"...And it's back!" Joker exclaimed, holding an Ace of Spades card. Young Link and Olimar clapped in unison.

"How did you do that?" Young Link asked, confused on how the card came back after disappearing.

"One word," Joker replied. "Magic."

Villager whispered something to Isabelle, and she perked up and turned to look at Villager. "Are you sure?" she whispered. Villager nodded.

"I have something important to say!" Isabelle announced. Everyone looked at her.

"Villager has told me that...who was it again?" 

Villager whispered to her again.

"Villager has told me that Banjo and Kazooie will be coming to Smash!" Isabelle finished.

Everyone broke out into murmurs and whispers.

"But I thought that was debunked!" 

"It can't be real! It's a rumor!"

"They wanted him, Sakurai did it for them!"

"Sakurai's amazing!"

"No, it's not real!"

"Fake news! Fake news!"

"Quiet down," Villager sternly said. "Now."

Everyone immediately shut up.

"Just...continue what you're doing."

Kirby waddled over to watch Joker do some more magic tricks. King K. Rool and Donkey Kong engaged in an arm wrestle. Isabelle and Villager had a polite conversation.

"It's like 10:23 am," Ness muttered to himself. "I'll just go now or whatever."

As he walked back to his room, Lucas crashed and fell on top of him. Ness's face turned red in embarrassment.

"G-Get off of me!!" He shouted. Lucas got off. 

"I-I'm so sorry I was in a hurry and I-I didn't see you and--"

"Alright, alright! I get it, don't worry," Ness said.

Lucas sighed in relief. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Just some rumor that Banjo & Kazooie are coming to Smash," Ness responded.

"Who are they?"

"I dunno. By the way, you missed the party schedule. You can talk to Link about it, though."

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

Ness's phone buzzed. It was a text from Pit.

_have u seen toony anywhere he disappeared or something_

Ness texted back.

_nah man idk where he is_

Pit texted back

_lol ok i'll go look for him more_

Ness texted back.

_cool, u didnt have to text me tho_

Pit.

_meh, i thought you would know or whatever_

Ness.

_k then_

Pit.

_gonna ask diddy kong byeeee_

Ness.

_aight bye_

Ness put his phone back in his pocket. Time to start the witch hunt for Toon Link!

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Thanks for reading!~~   
> This is my very first fanfiction on here! I hope you like it!


End file.
